All's Fair
by DragonyPhoenix
Summary: Spike thinks he's got the upper hand.


The tussle didn't last long. Xander barely had time to blink before Spike was sinking back, at the other end of the couch, and grinning triumphantly while changing the channel with the remote. "Hey, not fair, using vamp reflexes," Xander complained.

Spike stared at him so long that Xander had started squirming under his gaze. "What?"

"All's fair in love and war, pet," he said, leaning over and running a hand over Xander's cock.

In a flash, Xander was off the couch and halfway across the room. "There will be no bad touching."

Spike smirked in pleased surprise. He hadn't realized the boy could move that fast. Standing, he seductively rolled his hips as he slowly stalked towards Xander. "Oh no, pet. My touching is all very, very good."

Xander stood his ground. "Back off, Spike."

With a shrug, Spike flopped back down on the couch.

Xander eyed him warily but, when Spike didn't pick back up, joined him on the couch, sitting as far away as he could. Spike waited until Xander had relaxed a bit before he started tiptoeing his fingers over. "Xander," he said.

Xander slammed his hand down on Spike's fingers. "Stop it." Spike twisted his hand around and stroked Xander's until Xander yanked his hand away as if he'd been burned. Chuckling, Spike turned his attention back to the tv, thinking that it was just too easy to mess with the boy's head. Not that he planned to stop, mind you.

Around midnight Xander started making comments about turning the tv off. "Some of us have to work in the morning."

"Aw, come on Xander. There's," Spike said flipping through the stations. "Nothing on." With a sigh he added, "Fine." Then he brightened up. "You know, that couch is awfully uncomfortable for sleeping."

"No," Xander said. "You are not sleeping in my bed."

"But look at it. Plenty of space."

"I'm thinking it's time to tie you to the chair again."

"Oooh, kinky. Is that how you want me? Bound, at your mercy, with my stake," he rubbed his crotch, "at full mast."

"How about my stake aimed right at your heart?"

Spike smirked.

"No! I didn't mean..." Xander panicked. "Couch, now," he ordered.

Spike, a natural predator, set himself up so he'd wake as soon as Xander's heartbeat and breathing indicated he was starting to doze off. Each time he'd start whispering, "Xander, don't you love me anymore," or "Xander, you know you want me. Why won't you let me into the bed?" and "Xander, why don't we talk anymore?"

The next morning, when Xander crawled out of bed, he looked like he hadn't slept a wink all night. After a shower, which Spike could tell even from the other room was freezing cold, Xander stumbled out of the shower to find Spike had moved into his bed. "Out," he growled.

"Why? You actually going to skip work today?" Spike asked. Xander blinked at him a few times. "If you're not gonna be here, what's the problem with me crashing in the bed? A lot more comfy than the couch."

Xander opened his mouth, as if about to argue, and then closed it again while shaking his head. Spike was a bit surprised he'd given in so easily but he had to have been almost dead to the world after a night of no sleep and besides, not like it really made a difference to Spike. He'd have just climbed back in after Xander had left for work.

When Xander got back home, it was after dark, which was a bit of a surprise since Spike figured he'd get back early to crash. There was another surprise as well. Xander's face was painted: a dark bar was drawn over his face at eye level, with a white dot in the center between his eyelids, and three blood red dots on either side of his eyes. Uncertain what was up, Spike decided he wouldn't comment on it right away. Since Xander looked more awake than he'd expected, Spike said, "Dozed off on the job again, did you? They won't keep you around if you can't keep your eyes open."

Xander laid a heavy looking leather bag on the kitchen table. "Buffy let me crash for a couple of hours at her place when I stopped by to pick up supplies," he replied, taking a bottle of Holy Water out of the bag and slamming it down on the table.

Spike sat up a bit straighter, watching carefully but not asking any questions. Xander pulled out a water gun, a super soaker, and started filling it with water from the bottle. When that bottle was empty, he pulled out another and started pouring it into the water gun as well.

"You know I can take that gun away before you fire it, right?"

Xander shrugged. "If this doesn't work, next step is Holy Water in your blood."

"Hey, no need to go crazy on me," Spike said. "Was just having a little fun, is all."

Xander pulled out another bottle of Holy Water.

Spike started cautiously making his way to the stairs. Xander kept filling up the water gun as if he weren't even aware Spike was in the room. Spike stopped at the bottom of the stairs, gave Xander a long hard look, and then was gone in a flash.

Xander smiled. He couldn't believe he'd actually manged to bluff the vampire. After waiting a couple of minutes, just to make sure Spike was actually gone, he started pouring the water from the bottles down the drain. Buffy'd had a bunch of empty Holy Water bottles that she didn't have any use for. No need for someone, depending on Holy Water, getting hurt because the bottles actually held tap water.


End file.
